Loveless
by Fu FujoCassiopeia
Summary: "Kenapa Sasuke? Disaat bersamaku pun, kenapa nama Boruto yang kau panggil?" Naruto yang emosi tanpa sadar mencekik leher Sasuke. Membuat kedua bola mata Sasuke mendelik ketika jalur nafasnya dihambat. Saat ia merasakan kepalanya mulai memberat karena kurangnya pasokan oksigen ke otak, Sasuke makin mengerti jika ini adalah hari terakhir dapat hidup di dunia./NaruSasu BoruSasu/RnR
**Loveless By Fu Fujocassiopeia**

 **Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: NaruSasu BoroSasu**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: Yaoi, BL, OOC, AU, NC, Bahasa kasar, fulgarbisapo, mengandung adegan rape, Dll. Gak Suka pairnya, gak usah baca...**

 **._._. X ._._.**

Hari hampir petang ketika Uzumaki Boruto tiba di rumahnya. Lelaki bersurai kuning dengan bentuk menyerupai kulit pisang itu memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman, sebelum keluar dari dalam kendaraan pribadinya tersebut.

"Nah, Sasuke... Ini dia rumahku!" Remaja 18 tahunan itu berbicara pada sesosok pemuda sebayanya yang juga baru saja keluar dari mobil yang ia tumpangi. Di dekat kaki jenjang si pemuda, terdapat koper berukuran besar dimana semua pakaiannya tersimpan apik disana.

Remaja bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu memandangi rumah besar berlantai dua milik sahabat yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu dengan tidak yakin. Dia merasa jika keputusan Boruto untuk mengajaknya tinggal seatap adalah keputusan yang salah.

Pemuda berparas tampan dominan cantik itu menatap sang kekasih yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Uhm, Boru... Kupikir ini salah. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di rumahmu, aku merasa tidak enak orang tuamu."

Boruto menepuk bahu mungil Sasuke, dia tersenyum lebar ke arah pujaan hatinya tersebut sebelum berkata, "Sasuke, bukankah aku sudah bilang jika Ayah sudah setuju jika kau tinggal disini. Lagipula aku tidak tega melihatmu harus tinggal di apartemen sendirian."

"Tapi aku ini sudah besar, meskipun tinggal sendiri aku pasti dapat mengurus diriku."

"Ssst... Pokoknya kau tidak boleh menolak permintaanku. Kau tetap akan tinggal disini, Ok!" Boruto menampilkan ekpresi tegasnya, membuat Sasuke hanya dapat menghela nafas atas sikap keras kepala pacarnya itu.

 **.**

 **. .**

Rumah Boruto memang cukup luas. Banyak perabotan mahal yang menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan di rumah tersebut. Di beberapa bagian, juga terdapat lukisan lukisan yang menghiasi dinding rumah mereka. Sasuke tak ingat sudah berapa kali ia berdecak kagum atas kemegahan rumah pacarnya itu.

Uchiha muda itu sedang asik memandangi foto keluarga Boruto yang berada di dinding ruang tamu. Foto keluarga mereka cukup besar, hampir separuh tinggi Sasuke. Disana terdapat sang kepala keluarga, istri, dan dua orang anak. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan jika salah satu diantara mereka adalah Boruto pacarnya.

"Kau sangat mirip ayahmu, Boru." Gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar. Dia mengamati foto sang kepala keluarga, lalu berganti pada gambar Boruto kecil yang mungkin masih berusia 10 tahun saat itu. "Rambut pirangmu, kulit tan kalian, tanda lahir di kedua pipi. Wow, aku tidak percaya jika kau sangat mirip dengan Ayahmu."

Sasuke mamandangi dua pria pirang yang terdapat di foto tersebut dengan kagum, dia sedikit iri karena Boruto memiliki wajah yang serupa dengan Ayahnya. Sama-sama tampan dan berkharisma, sedangkan dirinya justru lebih condong mirip dengan Ibunya. Maka dari itu, banyak yang mengira jika dia adalah seorang wanita. Ditambah kulitnya yang putih dan postur tubuhnya yang sedang makin membuat banyak orang yang salah sangka. Jangan lupakan wajah manisnya itu. Sangat tidak ada maskulin-maskulinnya sama sekali.

"Sasuke!" Lamunan pemuda berbut raven itu buyar ketika suara Boruto mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Remaja bermarga Uchiha itu segera menengok ke belakang untuk melihat sumber suara tadi berasal. Dan dia benar-benar dibuat terpukau dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Kekasih pirangnya sedang berdiri berdampingan dengan pria yang baru saja dilihatnya di foto. Sasuke seperti melihat kloning sang kepala keluarga Uzumaki jika tidak mengingat kalau kedua pria di depannya ini memiliki model rambut yang berbeda.

"Sasuke, hey... Panggilan untuk Sasuke! Panggilan untuk Sasuke!" Boruto mengvuncangkan tubuh si raven, pemuda bermata biru itu yakin jika Sasuke berpikir jika dia dan ayahnya mirip anak kembar.

"Ahh-uhmm..." Sasuke yang sadar jika ia ketahuan sedang mengagumi kemiripan ayah dan anak itu hanya tersenyum canggung kepada Boruto. "Maaf, kalian benar-benar mirip, kecuali model rambut kalian."

Boruto menghela nafas maklum, "Yah, banyak yang bilang begitu. Tapi, aku memiliki bola mata biru yang jauh lebih indah dari ayahku. Benarkan Ayah?" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang ayah.

Namun ayahnya, Uzumaki Naruto terlihat sibuk memperhatikan seseorang yang berdiri disebelah Boruto. Pria berwajah androgini, berkulit putih susu, dan memiliki bola mata seindah langit malam. Naruto seakan lupa caranya bernafas ketika iris obsidian milik pemuda itu menatap balik ke arahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan wajahnya mendadak terasa panas. Ia tidak pernah mengalami perasaan seperti ini kecuali pada Hinata istrinya. Tapi, melihat Sasuke entah kenapa lelaki 40 tahunan itu kembali merasakan hal yang sama dengan saat bersama wanita itu.

Melihat ayahnya memandang sang kekasih dengan intens membuat Boruto heran. Dia kembali memanggil ayahnya dan beruntung kali orang tua tunggalnya itu mendengar panggilannya.

"Kenapa Ayah ikut melamun?" Kesal Boruto.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Tidak Ayah tidak melamun. Hanya saja, Ayah merasa seperti pernah bertemu dengan temanmu ini." Bohong Naruto.

"Dia ini Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang waktu itu aku ceritakan. Mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal bersama kita!" Boruto kembali mengenalkan Sasuke kepada sang Ayah. Kedua pria berbeda generasi itu saling berjabat tangan sambil saling menyebutkan nama. Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke arah ayah kandung kekasihnya. Dan senyuman manis darinya justru membuat Naruto melayang bahagia.

 _'Mungkinkah aku ja-tidak aku hanya mencintai Hinata.'_ Lelaki berjas biru tua tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghapus perasaan aneh yang coba merasuki hatinya.

"Jadi Ayah, Sasuke bolehkan tinggal bersama kita?" Ulang Boruto yang sekaligus mengacaukan apapun yang tengah ayahnya dipikirkan.

"Ahh-tentu saja. Lagipula Ayah senang jika ada teman untukmu agar kau tidak kesepian di rumah." Naruto tersenyum ke arah dua remaja di depannya. Sang anak terlihat meninjukan tangannya ke udara pertanda senang setelah mendengar jawaban dari Uzumaki senior tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke juga merasa lega karena telah diijinkan untuk tinggal seatap bersama mereka dengan cuma-cuma. Setidaknya dalam pemikiran Sasuke, dia bisa berhemat tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang untuk sewa apartemen selama ia berkuliah.

"Terima kasih, Paman Naruto. Terima kasih Boru..." Sasuke melemparkan senyum simpul ke arah ayah dan anak tersebut secara bergantian.

 **.**

 **. .**

Sasuke kembali dibuat terpukau dengan kamar yang akan menjadi tempat tidurnya selama berberapa bulan atau bahkan sampai masa belajarnya di universitas berakhir. Sangat luas dan rapi. Cat temboknya berwarna biru cerah, dan terdapat lemari, meja belajar, dan sebuah ranjng besar di tengah ruangan yang di apit oleh dua buah nakas di kanan dan kiri tempat tidur. Ada sofa berwarna merah marun dekat kaki ranjang yang langsung menghadap ke arah rak televisi.

"Bagaimana, kau suka kamarmu?" Itulah yang pertama kali si kuning Boruto tanyakan ketika mereka sampai ke tempat itu.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, "Iya, aku suka sekali."

"Sebenarnya ini adalah kamar milik Himawari, kupikir daripada kamar ini tidak terpakai aku memutuskan untuk sedikit merapikannya dan menjadikan kamar ini untukmu." Ada perasaan rindu yang kentara di dalam nada bicara pri bersurai blonde itu ketika memori tentang adik perempuannya melintas dalam pikirannya.

Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu pun segera meraih pipi Boruto dan mengusap wajah berhias tiga garis mirip kumis kucing tersebut penuh sayang. "Percayalah, adikmu pasti sudah tenang di alam sana." Katanya.

Boruto membalas ucapan sang pacar dengan senyum lebar. Wajahnya yang tadi sedih menjadi kembali bersemangat saat melihat sosok raven di depannya. Semenjak ia mengenal pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu 3 tahun yang lalu ia seakan kembali mendapatkan cahayanya yang padam setelah kepergian Ibu dan adik tercintanya. Bagi Boruto, Sasuke adalah penyelamatnya dari kesendirian dan keterpurukan. Sasuke baginya sudah seperti oksigen yang selalu dia butuhkan. Rasanya dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa pemud raven ini.

 _"Arigatou_ , Sasuke. _Love you_..."

"Yah, aku tau kau-uhmmph!" Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena kekasihnya itu lebih dahulu membungkam bibirnya dalam ciuman mesra. Ciuman Boruto begitu lembut namun mampu menggetarkn jiwanya.

"Oke, lebih baik kau masukkan dulu pakaianmu ke lemari, aku akan ke bawah sebentar untuk mengambilkanmu minuman." Uzumaki muda itu menyudahi pagutannya dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk menghapus jejak saliva yang menempel di bibir ranumnya.

 **._._. X ._._.**

"Pagi Paman."

Pagi itu kegiatan Naruto yang sedang membaca koran di ruang makan dialihkan dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang muncul di depannya.

"Hn, pagi juga Sasuke." Dia melirik singkat ke arah pemuda 18 tahunan itu dan kembali fokus pada bacaan yang ia pegang. "Ayo sarapan dulu, dan maaf ya lagi-lagi hanya roti." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di seberang tempat duduk Naruto dengan posisi saling berhadapan. "Aku tau Paman. Tapi, kalau Paman tidak keberatan mulai besok biar aku yang akan memasak makanan untuk Paman dan Boru. Biar begini, kata kakakku masakanku cukup lezat lho, Paman." Sasuke terus berceloteh dengan ekpresi wajah menggemaskan.

Naruto memang nampak tidak peduli, tapi di balik koran yang ia pegang, dia mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya ketika melihat wajah rupawan Sasuke nampak lucu ketika mengatakan kalimatnya. Sembunyi-sembunyi dia terus mengikuti gerakan bibir _kissable_ Sasuke yang kadang dipoutkan tanpa sadar. Rasanya, Naruto ingin sekali mencium bibir merah Sasuke dalam ciuman basah.

 _'Sasuke adalah kekasihku, apa ayah tidak keberatan dengan orientasi seksualku?'_

Naruto tiba-tiba teringat pada pernyataan anak lelakinya di malam pertama Sasuke tinggal bersama mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia tidak menyangka jika anaknya memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang.

 _'Kau serius, Boruto?'_

 _'Iya ayah, aku sangat mencintai Sasuke. Dia adalah segalanya bagiku, aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya Ayah.'_

Tadinya, Uzumaki Naruto heran mengapa anaknya begitu mencintai remaja raven di depannya ini. Tapi setelah tinggal bersama selama sebulan ini, dia jadi tau apa yang membuat anaknya begitu terjerat pada sosok berpupil oniks itu. Selain memiliki fisik yang sempurna, pribadi Sasuke juga cukup menyenangkan walau saat pertama kali berkenalan dia termasuk sosok yang pendiam. Sasuke juga pandai, dia juga jago dalam hal pekerjaan rumah. Dia pas sekali jika dijadikan sebagai calon istri.

Selama beberapa hari, Naruto mati-matian menyangkal perasaan aneh yang muncul di hatinya ketika berhadapan dengan remaja raven itu. Namun, lambat laun dia yakin sekali jika perasaan yang ia rasakan lebih dari rasa kagum semata. Mungkin dia telah jatuh hati pada makhluk berkulit seputih susu itu. Meski ia yakin dengan perasaannya, pemimpin Rasengan Group ini mencoba menahan dan berusaha menghapus rasa itu dari dalam hatinya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak dapat memgkhianati Boruto dengan merebut kekasihnya, kedua ia masih mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika ia adalah orang lurus dan tidak akan jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Ketiga, ia mencob untuk setia hanya pada satu orang saja. Hinata istrinya yang sudah lama meninggal dunia. Sangat naif memang, apalagi bagi pria seperti Naruto. Sebagai lelaki normal, kadang ia juga merasa haus akan cinta dan kasih sayang. Juga sesekali ia pun ingin melampiaskan hasrat bercintanya. Tapi tidak dengan lelaki raven itu. Karena pemuda berwajah menawan di depannya ini telah menjadi milik anaknya.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Uhmmp-Boru...Pintunya-hmnphh..." Tubuh ramping Sasuke terbaring pasrah di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya, ketika beberapa saat yang lalu Boruto datang ke kamarnya dan memberinya cumbuan-cumbuan kecil yang membuatnya hilang akal.

Boruto yang berada di atas tubuh pasrah Sasuke terlihat asik menandai leher jenjang pacarnya ini tanpa peduli pada perkataan si pemuda raven.

"Boruto-pintunya..." Lagi-lagi, Sasuke mencoba memperingati kekasih blondenya agar lebih dahulu menutup pintu kamar mereka. Ia tidak ingin ada yang melihat kegiatan intim keduanya.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, ini sudah larut malam. Ayah pasti sudah tertidur, tidak akan ada yang memergoki kita." Boruto menatap wajah sayu Sasuke, meyakinkannya jika tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Tapi-mnhh..." Sasuke dibuat bungkam setelah Boruto mencium bibirnya dengan tidak sabaran. Ia melesakan lidahnya ke dalam rongga lembab Sasuke dan mencoba mendominasi. Ukenya itu membalas permainan lidah Boruto dengan cekatan. Dia berusaha mengimbangi gerakan lidah si blonde walau konsentrasinya terpecah dengan remasan-remasan kecil Boruto di area dadanya.

"Ahhh... Ughh-Boruto... Hmnnp..." Sasuke memejamkam matanya, bajunya yang sudah tanggal dari tempatnya entah sejak kapan itu kini mengekspos kulit putih nan halus miliknya. Dadanya membusung ke atas seiring kuluman sang Uzumaki junior terhadap _nipple_ merah mudanya.

"Uhmm.. Hmm..." Suara sensual Sasuke menggema ke seluruh penjuru kamar tiap Boruto memberikan gigitan kecil pada putingnya. Rasanya begitu nikmat, sampai Sasuke tidak berhenti mengerang.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Boruto menatap kedua mata sendu Sasuke yang berkilat penuh gairah. Wajah pemuda raven itu sudah sangat memerah, keringat dan saliva yang membasahi wajah cantiknya makin membuat anak kandung Naruto tersebut semakin bernafsu untuk menjamah tubuh sang _submissive_ kesayangannya ini.

"Hnn.. Puaskan aku Boruto.. Bawa aku ke surga bersamamu..." Permintaan Sasuke langsung diamini oleh kekasihnya.

Boruto kembali memagut bibir ranum Sasuke untuk meredam desahan erotis si raven, sambil menyiapkan lubang remaja cantik di bawahnya agar siap ketika dimasuki oleh kejantanannya.

"Ughh... Ahhh... Ahhh..." Sasuke kembali mengerang nikmat ketika kejantanan Boruto menyodok tepat ke titik prostatnya. Tubuh berbalut peluh itu tak henti-hentinya menggeliat menahan kenikmatan yang berulang kali ia rasakan.

"Arrghh... Sasuke, lubangmu-nikmat.." Boruto terus menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan irama yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Lubang sempit kekasihnya tersebut membuatnya tak tahan untuk segera ejakulasi.

Keduanya begitu menikmati sesi bercinta mereka malam itu, hingga mereka tidak menyadari jika sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, berdiri seorang lelaki paruhbaya dengan wajah merah padam. Entah karena malu atau marah, namun dilihat dari kerutan di dahinya pria itu tengah diliputi amarah melihat adegan ranjang langsung di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Pria yang ternyata adalah Uzumaki Naruto itu mengepalkan buku jarinya menahan emosi. Entah mengapa dadanya bergemuruh melihat Sasuke begitu menikmati tubuhnya disentuh dan dimanja oleh anaknya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Tidak! Kenapa aku harus marah, mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Dan aku...' Ia memilih berlalu dari depan kamar Sasuke. Namun bukan berarti ia dapat menyingkirkan semua kilasan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya. Bagimana wajah erotis Sasuke ketika bagian tubuh sensitifnya disentuh oleh anaknya. Bagaimana seksinya tubuh berkulit alabaster itu menggeliat manja menikmati kejatanan Boruto yang menyodok lubang senggamanya. Juga suara desahan yang tak pernah lolos dari bibir merah Sasuke ketika miliknya dipijat dengan jari jemari Boruto dengan begitu cekatan.

"Sial!" Gumam Naruto frustasi, ia baru menyadari jika dirinya sudah sangat tegang hanya karena membayangkan betapa sensualnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, nak. Seperti aku benar-benar sudah terjerat oleh pesona kekasihmu itu." Putus Naruto sambil menatap wajah sang anak yang terbingkai apik di atas nakas. Meski dia mati-matian untuk mengelak dari perasaan sukanya terhadap Sasuke. Namun, lambat laun Naruto menyerah. Dia menyadari jika rasa sukanya pada Sasuke adalah kesalahan. Dan mungkin Boruto akan jadi sangat membencinya jika tau dia menaruh hati pada sang Uchiha muda itu. Tetapi satu hal yang ada dibenaknya saat ini, menaklukan hati Sasuke dan membuat pemuda raven tersebut berbalik jatuh hati padanya. Sesulit apapun itu.

Tanpa sengaja, Naruto melihat foto mendiang istrinya. Dia tersenyum kecut, "Hinata... Mungkin apa yang aku lakukan adalah kesalahan, dan jika kau masih hidup kau pasti akan menghukumku karena aku telah merenggut kebahagiaan anak kita. Hinata, jika ada cara untuk menghapus rasa cinta ini pada remaja itu, pasti aku tidak akan segila ini dengan mengorbankan perasaan Boruto." Katanya sambil menatap sosok berambut panjang bermata lavender yang tengah tersenyum simpul menghadap ke arah kamera. Seolah-olah sedang memandang langsung ke arah si pirang.

 **.**

 **. .**

 _'Naruto... Berjanjilah padaku-untuk selalu membahagiakan Boruto... Jangan buat dia menangis... Jagalah dia selalu, dan lindungi dia...'_

Seperti disadarkan oleh sesuatu, permintaan terakhir Hinata yang tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya membuat akal sehat Naruto kembali. Pikirannya yang sempat menggelap dan diliputi rasa cemburu kini mulai kembali normal.

"Arrghh! Apa yang aku pikirkan... Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini hanya karena seorang lelaki?" Naruto mengacak rambutnya, dia terlihat sangat frustasi. Pria tampan itu kini terlihat seperti orang labil yang memiliki dua kepribadian. Dia sangat ingin merebut Sasuke dan menjadikan remaja raven itu miliknya. Disisi lain dia tidak mungkin menyakiti Boruto dengan keinginan egoisnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa perasaan ini harus ada pada orang yang salah? Kenapa harus Sasuke? Kenapa harus kau? KENAPA?!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Sasuke mengerjabkan kedua kelopak matanya lucu ketika sinar matahari merangsek masuk melalui sela-sela tirai. Tidur nyenyaknya terganggu oleh cahaya tersebut. Sambil menguap ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Saat ia hendak turun dari ranjang, Sasuke teringat satu hal. Dia sedang dalam keadaan _topless_ setelah sesi bercintanya dengan Boruto semalam.

"Uhmm, Boruto kemana ya? Biasanya aku yang bangun lebih dulu?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri ketika menyadari lelaki yang memeluknya semalam suntuk itu sudah tidak berada di kamarnya.

Saat turun ke lantai bawah dan menuju ke dapur, Sasuke dibuat terkejut melihat meja makan sudah diisi dengan beberapa roti panggang dengan setoples selai kacang. Terdapat segelas susu vanila dan juga kopi minuman kesukaannya tertata rapi di atasnya. Remaja berTshirt abu-abu dengan celana jeans hitam serta tas selempang di pundaknya ini menatap takjub atas kejutan manis yang sosok berambut kuning itu siapkan untuknya.

"Jadi kau bangun lebih dulu untuk menyiapkan semua ini, hm? Aku jadi terkesan." Dia tersenyum manis ke arah Boruto yang masih mengenakan celemek berwarna putih. Pria kuning itu mengikuti jejak Sasuke yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Sesekali memberikan sesuatu yang manis seperti ini kan tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, dia cukup terkesan dengan perbuatan langkah pacar pirangnya itu. "Hey dimana Ayahmu? Kenapa dia belum muncul?"

Boruto yang sedang mengoleskan selai kacang di atas roti panggang untuk Sasuke berkata, "Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi. Katanya ada urusan penting di kantor."

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Ayahmu orang yang sibuk ya?"

"Yah, begitulah."

 **.**

 **. .**

Sasuke yang sedang terlelap tidur di dalam kamarnya mendadak membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ketika ia merasakan sesak karena ditindih seseorang. Ia yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya hampir saja memekik syok saat melihat siapa pelaku penindihan tersebut.

Mata biru serupa langit di siang hari, rambut pirang bagai matahari pagi, wajah rupawan nan tegas di hiasi tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya seperti kumis kucing. _'Boruto-'_ Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lelaki di atasnya itu bukanlah kekasihnya tetapi...

"Yo Sasuke-chan, apa kabarmu hm? Maaf sudah menganggu tidurmu?" Naruto. Pria di atas tubuhnya ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke nyaris tak percaya, bahwa pria yang selalu menjadi panutan Boruto berubah menjadi seperti demikian. Liar dan berantakan. Rambut lelaki berkulit tan eksotis yang biasanya di potong pendek, kini terlihat mulai memanjang. Penampilannya yang selalu rapi dalam balutan jas, kini sangat berbeda karena hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengannya di lipat sampai ke siku dan tiga kancing teratasnya pun telah tanggal terlebih dahulu. Belum lagi, tercium aroma alkohol yang sangat pekat dari bibir pria paruhbaya ini.

"Kenapa kau memelototiku begitu, hm? Kau lupa aku ini siapa, nak? Aku calon ayah mertuamu, bersikaplah yang sopan."

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng, masih belum percaya jika orang yang biasanya tampil penuh karisma dan wibawa, bisa seperti ini juga karena pengaruh minuman keras.

"Hmn-hmpphh..." Sasuke berusaha mendorong tubuh kekar lelaki di atasnya itu, namun dia baru menyadari sesuatu, kedua tangannya telah terikat apik di sisi kanan dan kiri ranjang. Membuatnya hanya dapat menggeliat untuk menghindari seseorang yang selalu dipanggilnya paman tersebut.

"Kenapa? Tak bisa melarikan diri, hm? Hentikan Sasuke! Itu hanya akan menguras energimu!"

Menangis. Rasanya ia sudah ingin memangis saat ini. Ia tau betul apa yang diingan Naruto. Dan baginya, ini adalah kesalahan. Sebuah kesalahan fatal.

Akhirnya Naruto melepaskan bekapannya. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu duduk di atas perut Sasuke tanpa menindihnya dengan jari jemari yang mulai memperteli satu persatu kancing piyama berwarna baby blue milik Sasuke.

"Hentikan-Kumohon jangan lakukan ini... Paman Na-"

PLAAK

Sasuke sempat merasakan pandangannya berkunang-kunang ketika tamparan keras Naruto mendarat di wajahnya yang halus. "DIAM! Dan jangan memanggilku paman!" Sergah ayah kandung Boruto itu keras. "Malam ini panggil aku Naruto. Kau paham bocah, Na-ru-to."

"Tapi ini salah, kau adalah Ayah kekasihku. Kau tidak berhak melakukan ini padaku?!" Tapi Sasuke balas berteriak. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, dan oniksnya melotot tajam tanda ia sedang kesal. "Aku mencintai Boruto, tubuh ini miliknya. Kau menjijikan paman!"

PLAAK

Naruto meraih kedua pipi Sasuke dan mencengkramnya kuat, membuat rahang remaja 18 tahunan itu nyeri seketika. "Ohh, jadi kau hanya mau disetubuhi oleh putraku saja? Apa tubuhmu yang indah ini khusus untuk kekasihmu itu?" Kepingan safirnya menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata hitam sang dominan. Berharap kata-kata Sasuke hanya kepalsuan belaka. Walau sebenarnya ia tau betul, jika Sasuke sangat tulus mencintai anak tunggalnya itu. "Malam ini Sasuke, akan kubuat kau mengerti siapa yang jauh lebih mencintaimu, aku atau Boruto."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menyusuri tubuh topless Sasuke yang tersaji indah di bawahnya. Kemudian pria blonde tersebut berkata, "Apa kau tau, sejak kita bertemu untuk pertama kali aku sudah menaruh hati padamu. Dimataku, kau begitu sempurna, cantik dan rupawan. Kau pandai, kau pintar dalam banyak hal, kau adalah segalanya." Sasuke mengernyit jijik ketika nafas berbau alkohol pria paruhbaya itu menggelitik lehernya. Hangat.

"Aku pikir aku adalah ayah terburuk di dunia karena menyukai kekasih dari putra kandungnya sendiri. Aku merasa menjadi ayah paling hina dan berdosa dengan menaruh hati pada calon menantunya sendiri." Lelaki itu mulai memberikan cumbuan di wajah ayu Sasuke dengan ciuman-ciuman singkat.

"Hen-tikan! Kumoh-mnnnhhp..." Naruto mengulum cuping telinga Sasuke. Menghisapnya kasar dan penuh gairah. Membuat bocah Uchiha itu harus mengatupkan bibirnya kuat-kuat karena sensasi basah lidah sang Uzumaki senior begitu lihai menggoda bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

"Jangan memintaku berhenti Sayang. Karena aku belum selesai." Setelah beberapa saat menikmati cuping telinga sang dominan, Naruto kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda. Dia menatap wajah merona Sasuke dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, hingga ia dapat mendengar helaan nafas sang Uchiha yang sedikit lebih memburu daripada sebelumnya.

"Berhari-hari aku menghindar dengan tidak ingin melihat wajahmu di rumah ini. Mencoba melupakanmu dengan fokus bekerja, kerja dan kerja. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Sosokmu selalu melintas dalam pikiranku. Kau selalu lancang hadir dalam setiap tidurku." Sasuke masih menatap calon mertuanya itu dengan garang. Berharap lelaki yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu sadar dengan apa yang sedang dia ucapkan.

"Apalagi sejak melihat Boruto menyetubuhimu pada malam itu, rasa ingin memilikimu justru semakin besar. Aku juga ingin mendapatkan cintamu, merasakan tubuhmu, menjadi kekasihmu. Aku ingin mengambil tempat Boruto di hatimu, bocah!"

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong paman! Kau sedang mabuk!"

"Yah, kau benar aku memang sedang mabuk. Aku sedang mabuk cinta kepadamu, sayangku." Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sasuke. Memberikan jilatan dan kecupan di titik sensitif si raven yang lainnya. "Mungkin kau tidak mencintaiku. Dan mungkin akan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan hatimu yang sudah dipenuhi oleh sosok anakku. Tapi setidaknya, malam ini aku dapat memiliki tubuhmu, Sasuke. Jadi, diam dan nikmati saja, ok!"

Melihat kedua sorot mata Naruto yang penuh keseriusan serta ancam, ditambah kondisinya yang sudah tidak memungkinkan, Sasuke tau jika ini adalah awal deritanya. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia dapat berharap lelaki di atasnya ini akan berubah pikiran. Atau paling tidak Boruto akan segera muncul untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Hey, kenapa memasang wajah ketakutan begitu? Mana wajah binalmu saat putraku menyentuh dirimu, nak?" Naruto berekpresi pura-pura sedih, dia mengamati tiap inchi wajah mempesona Sasuke dan merekamnya dalam otak. Puas dengan itu, lalu pria berambut kuning tersebut meraih dagu Sasuke dan mencium bibir ranum sang Uchiha muda dengan sepihak.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya erat, tak ingin mulutnya diinfasi oleh lidah orang yang selalu dihormatinya ini. Namun, tarikan kuat Naruto pada surai ravennya membuat Sasuke reflek berteriak dan membuka mulutnya. Hal itu tentu saja tak disia-siakan oleh Uzumaki senior tersebut begitu saja. Dengan lihai ia mengobrak-abrik rongga mulut Sasuke.

"Hmmphh-Hmmnnp..." Sasuke merasa kewalahan saat lidah cekatan Naruto memperkosa mulutnya. Dan meskipun lidah si pirang bermain seorang diri, namun tak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk terus menjelajah rongga hangat bocah Uchiha di bawah kungkungannya ini. Bahkan saliva pun sampai mengalir keluar membasahi dagu mungil Sasuke karena ciuman yang terlalu bersemangat itu.

"Hmphh! Haahh... Haahh... Akhh..." Baru saja Sasuke dapat bernafas lega karena Naruto melepaskan pagutannya. Kini giliran leher jenjangnyalah yang mendapat serangan lidah Naruto. Lelaki itu mencium dan menjilat area sensitif Sasuke yang lainnya tersebut dengan penuh nafsu. Aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh sang Uchiha makin membangkitkan libidonya.

"Hmhhh.. Kau sangat wangi 'Suke... Slrrpp..." Puji ayah kandung Boruto ini sebelum menggigiti titik yang sama untuk membuat _kissmark_. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya erat, sedangkan kedua belah bibirnya terkatup untuk menahan erangan yang mungkin lolos darinya.

"Haa-Paman... Hentikan.. Uhhh-kumohon!"

Berkali-kali ia meminta pada Naruto untuk menyudahi kegiatannya, namun sebaliknya lelaki berwajah tampan itu justru menurunkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan hidung mancungnya ke arah _nipple_ mungil Sasuke. "Tidak bisa, Suke. Aku sudah terlanjur masuk dalam pesonamu, jadi aku tak bisa berhenti."

"Tapi ini sal-Anghhh..." Sasuke melengkungkan punggungnya ke atas saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menghisap putingnya dengan kasar. Menyedotnya kuat hingga benda kenyal berwarna pink miliknya itu mengeras karena sengatan penuh kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. "Ahhh... Paman-cu...kuphhh... Akhh!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, hisapan Naruto pada _nipple_ nya sungguh luar biasa nikmat. Belum lagi putingnya yang lain sibuk dipilin dan dimainkan oleh jari Naruto yang lainnya. Gerakan kasar yang si blonde lakukan sangat kontras dengan perlakuan Boruto yang selalu lembut padanya ditiap kali keduanya memadu kasih.

"Kau memintaku berhenti tetapi milikmu di bawah sana justru semakin tegang. Kau ini munafik sekali Sayang." Sasuke menggeleng lemah, apalagi saat melihat kejatanannya yang sudah mengacung dengan cairan precum di ujungnya. Dia bahkan tidak tau kapan lelaki itu melucuti celananya.

"Karena kau bohong dan terus menerus memanggilku paman, maka aku punya hadiah untukmu..." Seringai Naruto bagaikan pertanda buruk untuk Sasuke. Ada kilatan aneh yang tak bisa ia tebak ketika dirinya menatap ke dalam dua iris safir pria berkulit tan itu.

Namun, begitu melihat sebuah benda yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada digenggaman sang Uzumaki. Dia pun sadar, jika neraka yang sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai.

 _"Itadakimasu_ , 'Suke..."

"Ti-tidak! Jangan lakukan ini.. Kumoh-AAAARRGHHHH!" Lolongan kesakitan seorang Uchiha Sasuke justru menjadi melodi nan indah di telinga Uzumaki Naruto. Begitu benda berupa vibrator seukuran penis orang dewasa memasuki liang senggamanya dengan tanpa penetrasi dan secara tiba-tiba.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya seakan terbelah menjadi dua, airmatanya jatuh seiring darah yang mengalir dari lubang anusnya. Wajah Sasuke seketika pucat saat rasa perih dan terbakar di liangnya tersebut.

Melihat ekpresi pias remaja 18 tahun itu justru membuat penis Naruto makin ereksi. Tapi ia masih ingin memberi sedikit hukuman lagi kepada pemuda berparas manis itu. Jadi, dengan tanpa meminta ijin kepada Sasuke ia langsung menekan tombol _on_ pada benda itu dan menyetelnya oada tingkat maksimal.

Reflek Sasuke kembali menjerit, tubuhnya terus menggeliat menahan perih dan nikmat. Apalagi jika tanpa sengaja benda itu menyentuh titik prostatnya. "Haahh... Haaa... Hhhnnn..." Dia terus mendesah dan mengerang menikmati sensasi dalam lubang senggamanya. Tetes precum keluar makin banyak dari miliknya. Nafas Sasuke pun kian memburu.

"Keluar... Hhh... Aku ingin keku-aarggh..." Sasuke merasa ingin pingsan saat Naruto memasangkan _cock ring_ pada miliknya yang hampir klimaks. Sakit. Itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh penis Sasuke saat ini. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang untuk sesaat karena ulah Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri bahwa aku akan membiarkanmu klimaks secepat itu Sasuke. Ingat, aku ingin menghukummu bukan?" Lagi-lagi lelaki berusia 40 tahun lebih itu menyeringai lebar. Dia beranjak dari dekat Sasuke dan berbaring di sisi kosong tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Malam sudah sangat larut, Sasuke. Waktunya aku untuk tidur. Selamat malam Sasuke semoga mimpi indah." Naruto lebih dahulu menyumpal mulut Sasuke dengan _ballgag_ sebelum berkata demikian dengan tanpa rasa bersalah. Sedang remaja Uchiha ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Berharap Naruto luluh dengan tatapan memelas dan airmata yang mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Tapi, sepertinya harapan Sasuke terlalu muluk. Karena pada akhirnya, Naruto benar-benar memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan tidur disamping Sasuke seolah ia tak melakukan apa-apa.

Dan sang Uchiha muda itu hanya dapat menangisi kondisinya yang begitu tersiksa. Seandainya Boruto ada disini mungkin kekasihnya itu akan segera menolongnya. Dia pasti tidak akan membiarkannya berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi sayang, Boruto sedang pergi wisata dengan teman-teman kampusnya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Seandainya lelaki berambut pisang itu tau jika ayahnya melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh terhadap dirinya, apa yang akan Boruto lakukan?

 **.**

 **. .**

Tidur nyeyak Uzumaki Naruto terusik oleh suara rintihan lirih seseorang di sampingnya. Dia tau benar siapa pemilik suara seksi itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan melirik ke arah jam pria an yang berada di atas nakas. Pukul 9 pagi. Lelaki bertubuh kekar itu tidur cukup lama semalam. Mungkin juga karena efek alkohol yang diminumnya sebelum pulang ke rumah.

"Uhhpp.. Mnnpp..." Lagi-lagi ia medengar suara rintihan Sasuke, dan gak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda berparas cantik tersebut. Wajah Sasuke jauh lebih pucat dari yang semalam ia lihat. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam menahan kesakitan. Kondisinya berantakan dengan pergelangan tangan yang memerah karena ikatan tali yang mungkin terlalu kuat. Tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun menggeliat kesana kemari dengan lemah. Pinggulnya bergetar seiring getaran vibrator yang terus menggali liang analnya. Penisnya sendiri sudah membengkak dan berwarna biru keunguan, mungkin karena terlalu lama menahan cairan spermanya yang tak kunjung keluar untuk terpuaskan.

Bukannya iba, Naruto justru senang melihat keadaan Sasuke yang seperti demikian. Wajah binal sang Uchiha yang seakan tak pernah puas saat berhubungan seks dengan Boruto sebulan yang lalu itu tak nampak sama sekali saat ini. "Apa kau sadar, kau begitu mengenaskan, _Teme_..." Lelaki bertubuh atletis itu menarik _ball gag_ dari mulut Sasuke, membuat sang remaja mendesah nafas lega untuk sesaat.

Iris safirnya memandang langsung pada dua bola mata hitam si pemuda raven di bawahnya. Melihat bola mata Sasuke yang seolah kehilangan cahayanya membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Naruto tidak menyangka, ia dapat bertindak sekeji ini pada seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Paman... Lepaskan aku-kumohon.. I-ini sakit sekali.. Sakit... Ughhh..." Suara serak Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia mencium bibir Sasuke yang membengkak dan menyetujui permintaan sang Uchiha. Pria berkulit tan ini sadar, jika ia sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"A-aku.. Hhhh... Aaanghhh..." Tubuh ramping Sasuke menggeliat kencang saat jemari Naruto mulai menarik cock ring dari kejantanannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat disaat cairan cintanya menyembur deras. Begitu banyak hingga membuat Naruto terpukau. Bahkan tak segan ia membantu mengocok milik Sasuke agar semakin banyak mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Hhh... Boruto.. Aku keluar... Argghhh..." Tapi, mendadak rasa iba dan lembut Naruto menguar entah kemana ketika nama putranya lolos dari bibir mungil Sasuke. Ia cemburu pada Boruto yang selalu menjadi sosok pertama di dalam pikiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Argghhh..." Sasuke yang masih lemas pasca orgasme dibuat memekik karena dildo dalam lubangnya ditarik dengan sangat kasar oleh Naruto. Dan entah sejak kapan, lelaki itu sudah berada diantara kedua paha putihnya yang terbuka lebar. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya ngeri nelihat penis besar Naruto mulai mencoba memasuki lubangnya. Dan...

JLEB

Dalam sekali sentak, tanpa persiapan dan dengan sedikit pelumas dari sisa sperma yang tercecer dari miliknya, kejantanan Naruto melesak masuk memenuhi lubang sempit sang submissive yang lecet dan membengkak.

Sasuke menjerit tanpa suara ketika benda yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya memaksa masuk hingga memenuhi lubang analnya. Lidahnya terjulur, dan matanya terbelalak lebar. Jari jarinya mencengkram masing-masing tali yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya. Tubuhnya melengkung penuh kesakitan, rasanya ia seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Belum lagi, liangnya terasa sangat perih sekali.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa disaat bersamaku pun, kenapa harus nama Boruto yang kau panggil?" Naruto yang emosi mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang mengerang kesakitan. Sesekali, pria paruhbaya itu mendesis nikmat ketika bibir anus si raven mengetat. Membuat lubang remaja di bawahnya ini semakin sempit.

"Apa kau tau, aku benci saat mendengar kau memanggil nama anakku!" Naruto semakin brutal dalam menggagahi pemuda berkulit putih susu itu. Dia menyodok lubang Sasuke dengan sangat cepat dan kasar. Bahkan Sasuke dapat merasakan milik Naruto seakan menyentuh isi perutnya saat itu.

"Hahh... Sa-kittt... Kumohon... Hentikan!" Sasuke terus merintih di bawah sang dominan, airmatanya mengalir deras membasahi wajah pucatnya. Dengan suaranya yang serak ia terus berharap Naruto menyudahi penderitaannya ini.

Tetapi lelaki blonde itu tidak peduli. Ia terus menggenjot lubang Sasuke meski tau jika remaja raven itu tak mendapatkan kenikmatan darinya sedikit pun.

"Akhhhh... A-ampunnhh... Kkhhh... Ughhh..." Pandangan Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh rasa iba, sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Terlebih lubangnya.

"Jika... Aku tak bisa memiliki dirimu, maka Boruto pun tidak, _Teme_!" Naruto yang masih memaju mundurkan pinggulnya diantara lubang Sasuke kini mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke leher si raven yang penuh _kissmark_ buatannya itu lalu mencekiknya.

Membuat kedua bola mata Sasuke mendelik syok ketika jalur nafasnya dihambat. Remaja bertubuh ramping itu mencoba memperingatkan si pirang untuk tidak melakukan hal ini. Namun Naruto tidak peduli.

"Aku mencintaimu... Hhhm... Sangat mencintaimu... Sasuke-Akhhh..." Akhirnya Naruto dapat melepaskan seluruh hasratnya dalam lubang Sasuke yang berdarah. Rasa nikmat yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya membuat ia lupa jika telah mencengkram leher sang Uchiha dengan terlalu kuat. Sasuke menggeleng lemah, berharap Naruto tau apa yang sedang diperbuatnya. Tapi melihat iris biru safir Naruto yang dipenuhi kegelapan, ia sadar jika semuanya akan mustahil. Saat ia merasakan kepalanya mulai memberat karena kurangnya pasokan oksigen ke otak, Sasuke makin mengerti jika ini adalah hari terakhir dapat hidup di dunia.

 _'Boruto... Maafkan aku... Selamat tinggal...'_ Lirihnya dalam hati sebelum merasakan pandangan matanya yang mulai memburam. Sedangkan samar-samar ia dapat melihat ekpresi penuh nikmat dan kelegahan di wajah Naruto ketika cairan miliknya berhasil keluar dan memenuhi lubangnya. "Pa-man... Maafkan... A-kuhhh..." Ucap si raven nyaris seperti bisikan. Dan entah, Naruto dapat mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Akhhh.. Kau memang memiliki tubuh khas pelacur yang nikmat, Sasuke." Ia melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang anal kekasih anaknya itu. Meninggalkan jejak sperma yang mengalir keluar dengan bau anyir darah yang juga keluar dari sana. Namun ia seakan mendapatkan sebuah pukulan ketika melihat Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan tubuh yang melemas.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Dia mengguncangkan tubuh ringkih sang Uchiha dengan panik. Dengan buru-buru ia melepas ikatan tangan Sasuke. Lalu ia kembali menguncangkan tubuh polos sang Uchiha yang mulai mendingin. "Sasuke! Bangun! Jangan bercanda denganku!" Dia terus berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke, namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Ragu-ragu, Uzumaki senior itu mencoba untuk memeriksa denyut nadi dan nafas Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto sontak melemas ketika sadar jika nafas sang Uchiha sudah tidak berhembus lagi. "Sasuke, bangun Sasuke!" Ia mendekap tubuh ringkih si pemuda raven yang telah kehilangan nyawanya tersebut dengan erat. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya begitu menyadari jika ia telah menghilangkan nyawa orang yang dicintainya. Meski semua yang dilakukan tidakysud melakukan ini padamu. Kumohon bangunlah! Maafkan aku.. Sasuke... SASUKEEEE!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Boruto yang saat itu masih berada di Suna, segera pulang ketika ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia melanjukan mobil sport miliknya.

 _"Cepatlah pulang Boruto, terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke."_

Sejujurnya, Boruto dibuat tidak fokus karena ia terus memikirkan Sasuke. Dari nada bicara sang ayah terdengar ada sedikit ketakutan dan gemetar. Dia yakin ada sesuatu yang buruk tengah menimpa Sasukenya.

Pemuda berkaos hitam itu bergegas naik ke lantai dua, menuju ke kamar Sasuke berada. Dan dia nyaris dibuat gagal jantung ketika melihat kondisi ranjang Sasuke yang berantakan. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah melihat keadaan Sasuke yang telanjang bulat dan dalam kondisi mengenaskan yang sudah lagi tak bernyawa. Ia mengguncang tubuh kekasih ravennya yang pucat dan mendingin itu dengan membabi buta. Airmata Boruto menetes dengan deras melihat Sasuke yang begitu menyedihkan seperti ini. Leher dan pergelangan tangannya membiru, bibir pucatnya membengkak dan terdapat bercak darah disela bibirnya. Banyak _kissmark_ di sekujur tubuh Sasuke dan aroma sperma tercium jelas oleh Uzumaki junior itu. Darah yang mulai mengering mengotori sprei putih di bawah tubuh sang Uchiha, dan ada sebagian yang masih menempel di pantat dan liang anus Sasuke.

Dada Boruto semakin sesak melihat Sasuke tewas dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk tubuh kekasih tercintanya. Pria pirang itu menjerit histeris sambil memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke... Bangun, katakan siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Siapa orang yang sudah setega ini padamu, Sasuke..." Percuma, semua sudah terlambat. Seberapa keras pun pria blonde itu menyebut nama sang kekasih, Sasukenya takkan mungkin kembali.

"Boruto..." Pria yang namanya di panggil sontak menoleh ke belakang, di ambang pintu sosok sang ayah berdiri disana. Dengan wajah pias dan mata yang merah dan sembab. Raut terluka dan penuh sesal tergambar jelas di wajah pria paruhbaya yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ayah, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" Boruto segera memberondong ayah kaandungnya itu dengan banyak pertanyaan. Dia menghampiri sang ayah yang sedang merunduk dengan tangan kanannya tersembunyi di balik saku celana _jersey_ nya. Membuat Boruto semakin bingung dengan sikap ayahnya.

"Ayah, kenapa kau diam saja? Siapa yang sudah berbuat sekeji itu pada Sasuke, Ayah? Siapa?!" Ia mengguncang bahu kekar orang tua tunggalnya. Wajahnya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto itu terlihat begitu murka, meski airmata tak henti-hentinya menetes.

"Maafkan Ayah Boruto..." Kata-kata ambigu yang terlontar dari bibir pucat sang ayah justru membuat anak lelakinya itu semakin bingung. Namun belum sempat pemuda itu melontarkan pertanyaan lain, Naruto lebih dahulu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku celananya. Pistol yang sedaritadi ia bawa dan sembunyikan sejak memasuki kamar Sasuke.

Boruto terbelalak, apalagi ketika ayahnya itu mulai mengangkat senjatanya dan mengarahkan moncong senjata api tersebut ke depan wajah anak lelaki kesayangannya. Kedua Ayah dan anak itu saling bertatapan dengan iris biru yang berbeda. Ekpresi Naruto begitu tenang, meskipun rasa sedih masih tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya yang mulai menua. Sedangkan Boruto sendiri memasang raut tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ayahnya lakukan.

Melihat perlakuan ayahnya ini, membuat pemuda berkulit kecoklatan ini sadar apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya. Lagi-lagi, hatinya berdenyut nyeri, tidak percaya jika semua tragedi mengenaskan ini dilakukan oleh sosok yang selama ini ia kagumi. Orang yang begitu dia hormati, sayangi, dan ia percayai. Sosok panutan yang selalu menjadi idamannya.

"Ke-kenapa ayah melakukan semua ini? Apa salah Sasuke, kenapa kau membunuhnya?" Tuduh Boruto tanpa tedeng aling-aling, ia sangat yakin jika pelaku pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan Sasuke adalah ayahnya sendiri. "KATAKAN AYAH, KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH KEKASIHKU?!"

"Maafkan aku..." Sekali lagi Naruto hanya dapat menungucapkan dua kata itu saja. Dia sendiri juga tidak tau harus memulai penjelasannya dari mana. Apa harus ia mengatakan jika ia jatuh cinta pada kekasih anaknya, memperkosanya karena kesal melihat sang anak memadu kasih dengan Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu, atau ia harus dengan gamblang mengatakan jika lelaki muda yang terbaring tak bernyawa di atas ranjang itu meninggal karena kekhilafannya. Haruskah ia mengatakan itu semua jika sang anak sudah mengerti betul siapa tersangka utama atas semua peristiwa keji ini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja ayah? Apa aku harus mengulang pertanyaanku? Pertanyaan tentang alasan sebenarnya kau membun-"

DOR

Ucapan Boruto seakan menjadi angin lalu, ketika suara tembakan itu meletus nyaring digendang telinganya. Mata bulatnya makin melebar dengan cipratan darah yang mengotori wajah tampan tanpa cela miliknya.

"A-Ayah... Kau..."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian kelam itu terjadi. Langit di atas sana cukup cerah tanpa ada sedikit pun awan yang menghalangi birunya sang langit. Disini, di tempat peristirahatan terakhir manusia. Yah, lelaki blonde berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan kacamata berwarna senada dengan kemeja dan celana panjangnya. Dia berdiri di antara banyaknya makam yang ada disana. Lelaki berwajah rupawan dengan tanda lahir yang khas di kedua pipinya ini menatap salah satu gundukan tanah yang masih baru. Kelopak bunga mawar yang masih segar menghiasi makam dengan batu nisan yang terbuat dari batu marmer hitam. Dengan sebuah karangan bunga yang masih segar berdiri di dekat batu nisan.

 **RIP**

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO**

Membaca nama itu, hati kecil sang pemuda kembali merasakan perih. Luka yang coba ia hapus dalam dadanya kembali menggerogoti relung jiwanya. Lelaki yang sudah tenang dalam keabadian yang sesungguhnya itu adalah seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi, hormati, percayai. Cuma pria itu saja yang selalu menjadi cahaya dalam hidupnya semenjak di tinggal mati oleh ibu kandungnya. Lelaki itulah yang selalu menjaga dan merawatnya, menyanyanginya sepenuh hati hingga ia tumbuh sampai sekarang ini. Ayahnya. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ayah... Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?!" Dia sebenarnya ingin menangis, tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Dia sudah melewati masa-masa itu selama beberapa hari belakangan, dan ia tidak ingin hal yang sama terulang lagi kali ini. "Apa yang ada dipikiran ayah sampai berbuat hal sekeji itu? Kenapa ayah tega mengkhianatiku, membuatku kehilangan semua impianku, kenapa ayah?"

Jika teringat pada tragedi hari itu, dimana ia menemukan mayat Sasuke terbujur kaku tanpa busana dalam kondisi mengenaskan, rasanya dia sangat ingin menghakimi sang ayah, membencinya, mengutuknya, bahkan ingin sekali menghancurkan orang tuanya itu. Tapi sebesar apapun rasa benci dan amarah menguasai hatinya, dia.. Uzumaki Boruto masih menyimpan banyak rasa sayang pada lelaki yang selama ini menjadi tumpuan hidupnya.

"Kau meninggalkanku dengan banyak pertanyaan yang belum kau jawab ayah, kenapa kau sekejam ini pada anakmu?" Pupil birunya menatap sendu ke arah makam sang ayah yang berada di dekat kakinya. Dia masih berdiri tegak tanpa ada niatan untuk berjongkok ataupun duduk. Bunyi tembakan yang siang itu terdengar nyaring di telinganya seolah menjadi sinyal kematian Naruto. Benar, pria itu memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menembakkan pistol hitam miliknya tepat ke bagian kepala.

"Sekarang, apa kau puas ayah? Kau puas telah menghancurkan kebahagiaanku? Apa kau puas?" Boruto membalikkan badannya ke arah lain, enggan berlama-lama mengobrol dengan makam sang kepala keluarga karena tidak ingin makin membenci pria yang telah merawatnya selama bertahun-tahun. Boruto hendak mengayunkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu saat tanpa disengaja ia melihat orang lain berpakain nyaris serupa dengannya, tengah berjongkok sambil menitikan airmata di dekat makam lain yang juga masih baru. Makam kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke.

Sejujurnya dia ingin sekali menghampiri lelaki bersurai hitam sepinggang itu dan menyampaikan ucapan turut berbela sungkawa atas kematian adik kandungnya. Tapi Ia ragu untuk berjalan ke arah sana meskipun ia ingin.

"Sasuke.. Maafkan aku karena tidak mampu menjagamu... Maafkan ayahku yang sudah sebiadab itu padamu... Maafkan aku Sasuke, kumohon maafkan aku..." Hanya itu yang dapat Boruto rapalkan dari kejauahan. Berharap kekasihnya mendapatkan tempat terbaik disisi Tuhan. Boruto akhirnya memilih untuk pergi dari area pemakaman umum. Masih membiarkan kakak laki-laki Sasuke berada di tempatnya.

Mendung mulai merajai langit, menghalau keindahan sang azure dengan gumpalan awan pekat. Gerimis perlahan mulai beejatuhan, sebelum tetesannya berubah menjadi semakin deras. Seperti cuaca yang dapat berubah-ubah kapan saja, mungkin seperti itulah kehidupan yang harus dijalani. Suka duka, senang dan sedih semua adalah bagian dalam hidup yang tidak mungkin dapat dihindari. Cobaan serta berkah yang di berikan oleh yang Kuasa juga merupakan fase kehidupan yang harus di jalani. Semua tergantung pada manusia itu sendiri. Mampu atau tidak melewati semua ujian hidup yang telah di gariskan oleh sang Penguasa Alam Semesta.

 **._._. X ._._.**

 **Owari**

 **._._. X ._._.**

 **Setelah lama fakum ga bikin ff rated m, akhirnya bisa juga nulis ff begini. Mumpung belum bulan puasa jadi masih bolehlah baca ff gini.. Hohoho.. Maaf ya buat endingnya yang mungkin kurang memuaskan, btw.. Janga lupa ninggalin jejak ya...**

 **Salam,**

 **Fu FujoCassiopeia..^^**


End file.
